Across Skyloft
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: The Skyward Sword version of "Across the Fandom"-a collection of one-shots featuring every Legend of Zelda pairing imaginable by various authors! New authors are welcome to participate; please see the "Certifiably Insane LoZ Pairings Project" forum for details.
1. Fi X Link

**Fi X Link by DaughterofDin**

* * *

It's strange to think that my opinion of him has changed quite drastically on multiple occasions. Or maybe the strangest part is that I had an opinion of anyone at anytime at all. I doubt it was a character flaw in my creation. It makes no sense at all that the gods would make any sort of mistake when making my being, but it's equally baffling that I'm supposed to have no personality... yet here I am forming opinions and those peculiar things known to living people as emotions.

I should begin with my name. I'm called Fi, and now you know I might as well get on with my little love tale.

When I first saw the previously mentioned him, known as Link, my mind was a blank as far as what to think of this man (who seemed more like a boy). My robotic brain was busy taking in things, organizing numbers and stats, processing his expression, writing pros and cons on each option as to my every movement or word I spoke. I was going on instincts as to all of these actions. The only thing that can count as what I thought of the skyloftian was _he appears hesitant and confused from his appearance scan; apparently the Zelda girl is of some importance. He is impulsive; make him want to take up the sword. _I highly doubt this counts as an opinion.

But things began to change and get quite uncomfortable for me. My functions could not fully comprehend his need to run relentlessly after the blonde haired beauty. My brain told me a human feeling known as love was what fed his drive, but I did not understand feelings. I'd never been confronted with these things before, so my instincts made me take in every detail and study every tiny thing that was related to any show of emotion. Link was an abundant supply of knowledge when it came to matters of the heart. An ideal study subject if you will.

When I had finally gathered enough to know and apply to my robotic body and mind to be able to think up an opinion (but was not quite smart enough to understand what I was doing) I thought this Link fellow was an impulsive, lust driven, fool. Then he would do random strange things, like roll his eyes when I pointed out what he stated to be the obvious.

I will never forget when I experienced what it was like to changed your mind. It was after exiting the earth temple, and I had not understood that the events that had transpired takes a large toll on someone.  
"Sir, your speed when walking has decreased from your past paces. It is suggested you hurry up." I understand now I had stabbed a knife in a fresh wound. Impa had just finished telling Link how he'd failed because he hadn't come fast enough after all! Alas, my unlimited knowledgeable mind had made a naïve and ignorant mistake.

Link slung his things on the floor panting and clenching his fists. He was fighting to control a building rage, but I just hovered empty and patiently.  
"Master in the event your hearing has failed I shall repeat my statement…" I began and my icy cool voice must have stung at his weak and weary state.  
"I can't take it anymore Fi! Just let me think it out for once! Will you give me this one small pleasure? You must think I'm some idiot, I mean 'master you seem to be hurt…' do you think I'm so retarded I can't feel when I'm hurt you insensitive robot?!" He demanded. Of course I didn't think he could feel his own pain. The only time I knew I was damaged was if one of my systems alerted me or a regular function was failing. My data told me humans don't have alerts so I concluded they had no way of knowing they were in pain.  
"Master, if you would like me to change something in my behavioral or partnership patterns I'd be prepared to carry out your order." Again I went with my stupidly plain and hollow voice.

"Just don't say anything till tomorrow morning unless I ask ok!?" His narrow eyes shot a strange wave of something through me. As I returned to my sword a queer sensation had entered the depths of my body. I launched all actions immediately that might deduce the problem or remedy the peculiar thing. I had this bubbling _impulse _of all things to yell back how I was here solely to help this unappreciative creature.

That was when my already iffy opinion of my hylian companion shifted to_ "Link is ungrateful, unable to control his own actions, blinded by petty emotion, and just plain selfish!"_ I seethed in silence till this feeling's edge wore off with the passing time. I felt through my scans of Link he too was slowly relaxing and his muscles weren't as nearly as tense as when he lashed at me. So in my mind I thought maybe my problem had a similar trait as Link's rage. After some more thinking late that night I realized I was having my own independent thoughts! I was so confused and awed at this strange new piece of the puzzle.

* * *

My usual actions just sort of happened and came easier with practice. This new ease at my role in life left me with more time to ponder, dream, and feel things. This new ability began to develop with practice as well. Soon enough I was able to understand most emotions other than the really complex ones. So the next time my opinion of Link changed I was able to fully marvel and study this shift in thought.

It was after coming back from Skyloft and returning to the woods in pursuit of the second sacred flame. It had been a long hard day of traveling for those who didn't have a sword for a body, which was a category that included Link. He seemed in a strange and intoxicating way, peaceful. The stars blanketed across the foggy cloud covered sky and he gazed up at them with his own sapphire eyes speaking his well-being without words. They sparkled under the moon's rays and bathed in the expansive beauty of the sky.  
"Hey Fi?" He suddenly spoke.

"Yes Master?" I asked as usual.

"I'm sorry for how I snapped at you that one time . It seems to not have bothered you, but it's been nagging at me. I shouldn't take up the habit of lashing into people, even if those people can't feel a thing when I do." He told me and I ached to correct him. To explain I was beginning to understand his motives and what it was like to be alive. However something in me told me to just hold my tongue and let him keep his blissful ignorance.

"Your apology is accepted." I replied.

"I must seem so crazy to you." He chuckled a little and looked over at me with those sky blue eyes that were a strange mix of lost faith and hope.

"Why must you say that?" I questioned and he didn't even register that I had said something out of my norm.

"I don't even know what I'm chasing after anymore. I had such an impossible fire in me to get Zelda back, I'd do anything for her. But now I don't even think she is all that worth it. She is a great girl and all, but now I'm just doing it because I have too. I don't even care what happens to me anymore, I just want her safe but maybe not for the reasons I thought before." He sighed. So for the first time in my life I was incredibly lost for a response.  
"You know Fi I really do appreciate your help with me on this. I wouldn't be able to do this if I was alone, and I'd have no idea about anything down here without you." He smiled up at me and my heart fluttered.

Then instead of a drastic change in opinion like I had previously; this one kind of crept up on me. It started with that night, after I heard him out. Before I knew it I'd gone from thinking he was selfish, ungrateful, and prone to emotion to "_Link is caring, appreciative, level-headed, and kind of cute."_ And that is how my first crush developed.

I got the bouncing off the walls feeling when he said my name, I got a sweet wave of emotion when he complimented me, and I think I had a reaction somewhat similar to a blush going on at one point. Then I had to feel pain.

After all my travels with Link he really grew on me. So when he finally got Zelda back I sort of hid a little in the shadows. To my utter disbelief he didn't kiss her or proclaim his love for her like I thought. Instead, he sent her to say her good byes to Impa and he turned to me. _Me!_ I thought I was just his little partner in crime or assistant, but by the look in his eyes I was something else to him.  
"I guess this is it then huh?" He asked rocking back and forth on his heels. He had been looking at the floor but then he looked up at me, right in the eye.

"Fi, I couldn't have dreamed of anyone better to be with me during this whole ordeal. You helped me more than I'd like to admit and you pointing out the obvious kind of brought me back to earth once in a while. I might have gone crazy without you right there to drive me insane." He laughed weakly.  
"I couldn't agree more." I tried a brave smile, but it felt wrong on my face. In all this time it never occurred to me that this would have to end. My mind hadn't developed quite enough to look that far into the future.

"You didn't call me master!" He looked shocked, but then a big grin broke out on his face.  
"I-uh… um…" This boy was giving me a lot of firsts, and my first awkward moment happened right there.

"You're a lot more… living I guess now." He smiled and then Impa made a sign to wrap it up. He sighed and I followed him into the chamber where I'd be sealed away from him forever.  
"Is it a good thing? That I'm more living now?" I asked scared of the answer.  
"Yes it is." He smiled before grabbing my robed arm (closest thing to a hand) and pulling me down to the earth. It occurred to me then that I'd floated everywhere. I'd never even let my feet touch the floor once.

I was little shorter than him and he leaned over just slightly. He pressed his soft lips on my hard metal ones. He pulled away and smiled.  
"I'm going to miss you forever." He whispered and I didn't doubt for a minute his anguish rivaled mine. I looked up into his sapphire eyes with my no longer so lifeless ones.

"Good bye… Link." I refrained from saying Master and let my mouth form the name that had haunted my mind for weeks now.

It took all I had to give in to Impa and Zelda's disapproving looks and retreat into my sword body.

"Fi…" Link whispered as he grasped the sword handle. As he plunged me into my pedestal I felt his hand linger for a few moments longer before his warm fingers slipped and the ancient chilly air surround my body.

I felt my eyelids droop and my soul grew heavier by the second.  
"Link…" I repeated before I fell into my deep internal slumber. One day I would meet him again, and I wouldn't wake or work for anyone till that time came.


	2. Keet X Kina

**Keet X Kina by Eri Beri 0123**

* * *

The savory scent of pumpkins and spices mixed within the air. A flavorful essence this familiar was almost of a fragrance to the lovely waitress and frequent patron residing in the Lumpy Pumpkin.

The chestnut-haired boy, Keet, gazed longingly at the young waitress, eagerly serving bottles upon bottles of the famous pumpkin soup to her awaiting customers.

He wondered if he should order another serving as well, but quickly reproached the idea, knowing he had already had five bottles. Arising suspicion was something to be avoided.

But perhaps talking to her wouldn't be such a bad thing. Striking up a conversation and developing common grounds is the first step to a healthy relationship, is it not?

No… he couldn't call it that.

_Yet._

His thoughts were interrupted as a slim, green figure stepped into the restaurant.

All eyes were upon this sudden stranger as he simply nodded in acknowledgment and proceeded toward the stairwell.

He continued up the steps until he reached the top where he looked over the wooden balcony. By this time, the abrupt silence had ceased and former conversation resumed within the customers.

Keet, however, kept his gaze upon the suspicious character, his true intentions unbeknownst to anyone. The young lad was dressed in a forest green tunic, with a simple pointy cap adorning his head. His sandy blonde hair fell over his sapphire eyes, which were intently staring at something.

Keet followed his precarious stare to a spot directly above him.

_The chandelier?_

A glint of mischief flashed in the stranger's eye and the realization dawned on Keet a moment too late.

The mass of glass and luster came crashing down upon the large round table in which the boy was situated at. Shards of crystal shattered everywhere and rupees of various colors dispersed throughout the air. Numerous gasps resonated within the room as surprise and shock took them all.

The first to react was Pumm, the prosperous owner of the fine establishment.

"BOY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" he roared. "Get down and come here this instant!"

The green-clad menace silently made his way down the steps and over to the very enraged owner, but not before picking up the fallen rupees and some odd glass-encased heart that had somehow managed to avoid being shattered during the plunge.

"What is wrong with you?! You can't just go and break my fancy, custom-ordered chandelier like that!" Pumm shouted. "You're going to be working for me for free until you pay off every single rupee that chandelier cost me! Got that?"

The blonde reluctantly nodded.

"Good! So start by taking this soup here over to Commander Eagus," he instructed as he handed the wayward youth a bottle of piping hot pumpkin soup.

"And don't dillydally either! The Knight Commander doesn't like cold soup!" Pumm called.

The indebted teen nodded again and shut the door with a click. The owner then released a loud sigh as he looked over at Keet who was still startled by the unexpected plummet of glass.

"Hey, you! You're going to help me clean this up, right?" he asked.

"U-Uh, of course!" Keet replied with a nervous smile.

"Fantastic. You and Kina can grab the broom and get to work. No lollygagging!"

_Me and… Kina?_

"Hi!" the eccentric waitress exclaimed brightly. "I'm Kina! Or… I guess you should already know that considering how often you're here."

"Oh, uh…" Keet stammered, his face flushing with color.

"But that's not a bad thing, you know!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Anyway, let's get to work, shall we?" she probed.

"Yes, let's…" Keet replied quietly.

The two began to sweep and gather up the broken pieces of glass on the table and floor diligently. After a few minutes of neurotic staring and awkward silence, Keet decided to speak up.

"So, what do you think of that guy?" he finally asked.

"Link? Oh, he's such a charm!" she remarked.

"R-Really?" Keet stuttered in disbelief. "Because he just broke your father's chandelier."

"Yeah… but he's actually quite courteous."

"How? He literally just broke it, with complete disregard to anyone's safety!"

"Relax, Keet. I'm fine, you're fine. We're all fine. He just needs to owe up to his responsibility, that's all."

"Sounds like a total jerk to me…"

"You'll like him soon enough," Kina assured. "Anyway, I think we're just about done here!"

"Looks like it."

"Well, thanks for your help, Keet! That's really considerate of you."

"U-Um, no problem!" he sputtered, feeling his face grow hot from the compliment. "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Sure! Bye, Keet!"

* * *

Several days later, the troublemaking threat known as Link, reappeared again at the Lumpy Pumpkin, ready to take on another task.

"Ugh, he's here again?" Keet moaned with abhorrence.

"Well, the chandelier was quite expensive." Kina replied.

"I know, but how much longer is he going to keep doing this?"

"Who knows? However long it takes to pay off his debt. I assume it'll be a while… and I'm perfectly fine with that."

The incredulity hit Keet like an Octorok hit a Loftwing.

_Does she? She can't…_

He didn't want to ask but it was better than not knowing. Grudgingly, he opened his mouth to speak.

"S-So, do you like h-"

"Hold that thought!" Kina interjected. "I think Link's supposed to be helping me in the pumpkin patch today!"

"But-"

"Yeah, I totally forgot! Sorry, Keet! I'll talk to you later!" Kina called as she ran out the door to join the young blonde.

Keet aversely watched his oblivious crush run off to accompany the silent boy, who Keet admittedly, was starting to loathe.

"Well I guess that answers that question…" he muttered to himself softly, his head hanging low.

"Answers what question?" a booming voice called.

The crestfallen boy picked his head up to see Pumm, looking down on him with a semblance of sympathy.

"Ah, it's nothing…" Keet quickly mumbled.

"Oh, come on," Pumm moaned. "There's got to be _something_ that's bothering you!"

"Well… it's just that Link-"

"Link? That blonde kid who's helping out in the patch?" Pumm asked, pointing his thumb toward the door. "You know, at first I didn't like him, smashing up my place and all. But after a while, he kind of grew on me. Plus, I feel bad for him. He just lost his best friend in some accident."

"Best friend?" Keet questioned. "You mean Zelda?"

"Yeah, that name does ring a bell," Pumm nodded. "Anyway, rumor has it that he's traveling down to the Surface to go save her. Can you believe that? What a chivalrous lad! I wouldn't mind if he dated my daughter one bit!"

"Oh…" was all Keet could get out in his melancholy state.

"And hey! Speak of the devil," Pumm exclaimed. "Here they come!"

Keet looked up to see the two pumpkin harvesters returning from their shift. Link looked quite exhausted while Kina seemed unusually content. The two of them walked over to the large round table and promptly sat down.

"Wow, that was quick," Pumm observed.

"Yeah, but that's some tiring work!" Kina sighed.

Link appeared to give her some sort of glare, but it quickly vanished before anyone could notice. He proceeded to give a brisk nod before standing up from the chair.

"Leaving so soon?" Kina pouted.

"I believe Link here has some important business to take care of, Kina," Pumm said in response. "But he _will_ be back because he's not finished paying off his debt, _right_?"

The obligated teen nodded enthusiastically and turned to leave for the door.

"Bye, Link!" Kina called happily.

The young blonde gave a brief wave over his shoulder and then exited through the wooden door.

"He's so nice," Kina remarked.

"Indeed, he's a good kid," Pumm concurred.

Keet, not being able to take much more of this, hastily stood up from his seat to excuse himself.

"I have to go," he uttered.

"Aw, you too?" Kina sulked.

"Y-Yeah…" he managed to say, relishing in how adorable Kina looked when her lips formed into that cute frown.

"See you later, Kina."

* * *

Lights illuminated the restaurant in a warm, welcoming glow. Contrary to his usual visits, this time Link had stopped by after the sun went down and night had pervaded Skyloft.

"Hey, Link! You're back!" The jovial owner of the Lumpy Pumpkin rejoiced.

The amiable teen smiled and cocked his head in an inquisitive manner.

"Oh! You're probably wondering what you can do for your next job, huh?" Pumm realized. "Hey, wait! That's a strange-looking instrument you got there! You know, you'd be surprised to hear that Kina is actually quite the singer! It actually wouldn't be a bad idea for you two to do a duet. What say you?"

Link nodded and pulled out the golden harp Zelda had given him.

"All right then! Hey, Kina!" Pumm called.

"Yes, father?"

"This kid here is going to accompany while you sing! How about letting your Pops and these wonderful customers hear that beautiful voice of yours?"

"O-Of course!" she replied, a little embarrassed about having to sing in front of everybody… _especially_ Keet.

"Let's do it, Link."

* * *

When the dulcet tones of the soothing harp and Kina's singing reached Keet's ears, he felt like he was at pure melodic peace. The way the plucked notes blended perfectly with her sweet, delicate voice made him want to stay in that ecstasy forever.

But sadly, the placid melody of the song eventually vanished and he was soon met with an eruption of applause, directed toward the musical pair.

"That was beautiful!"

"You two are perfect!"

"How come I can't sing like that?"

"Phenomenal!"

These praises, and many others, were thrown at the two performers, as they both blushed slightly at the generous compliments.

Keet was obviously among one of the contributors. He cheered and applauded with all of his being, happy for the one he hoped to call _his_ Kina and even for her musical counterpart, Link. After most of the applause died down and the commendation had subsided, he slowly came to the harsh realization that… this was just one more reason that they were perfect for each other.

_I'm no match. It's over… it's all over._

He quickly stood up from his chair and melded into the audience. From there, he gradually pushed his way through the crowd and left the restaurant in a concealed hurry.

Kina, although grateful for the mass celebration, rapidly scanned the crowd for one person in particular.

She frowned as she couldn't find him, wondering what kept him from attending this joyous occasion.

_He's always here._

_So, why not now?_

* * *

After Keet departed the restaurant in a subtle fit, he walked toward one of the wooden docks hanging over the edge and bitterly sat down.

Stars shined brightly in the distant sky and he gazed upon the luminous moon, cherishing its serene beauty. His legs were suspended in the air below him and as he lied there, studying them, he became lost in thought, envisioning the past days' events following the arrival of the undesirable, Link.

Perhaps calling him "undesirable" was a bit of a stretch, but to Keet, he certainly was not welcome. Just as he was mustering up the courage to reach out to Kina, the premature hero had decided to come in and sweep her off her feet. Shouldn't he be trying to help Zelda and _not_ trying to steal his Kina away? Well… she was never officially his to begin with, but she would be before long. It's just that Link had put an arduous hiatus in his pursuit of the beloved waitress.

Come to think of it, did she even like him back? What if Kina only saw him as a fellow customer and nothing more? The thought triggered a painful twinge somewhere in Keet's chest.

But while he was enduring such an agonizing revelation, a petite figure came from behind and plopped down rather close to him, her dainty feet dangling over the edge and a smile adorning her face.

When it was clear that the despondent boy wouldn't acknowledge her secretive presence, the cheery girl decided to take the initiative.

"What a beautiful night," she spoke, her voice low but filled with delight.

The contemplative boy instinctively snapped his head up at the unexpected intrusion and saw none other than Kina, gazing up at the sky with soft auburn eyes, filled with fascination.

"Don't you think?" she continued, meeting Keet's gaze with sparkling orbs that glistened in the faint moonlight.

His heart stopped.

_Her eyes._

Her eyes were what grabbed Keet's attention. Her eyes were what portrayed her perfect personality and beautiful nature. Her eyes were the main reason as to why Keet fell completely in love with the proprietor of such precious assets.

Her eyes were why Keet loved Kina so much.

"Kina…" he started, his voice only a soft whisper.

"Yes?" she responded, matching his serenity.

"Have… have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

She blushed, diverting her eyes and hoping he wouldn't notice in the darkness that engulfed them.

"N-No, you haven't," she answered. "But thanks, Keet…"

"You're welcome," he said, looking back up at the starlit sky. He sighed.

"I missed you during my duet today," Kina suddenly said, immediately regretting her decision to voice her present feelings.

"Huh?" Keet said, incredulous at her abrupt disclosure.

_Wait a minute. She _missed_ me?_

"I… I mean, I didn't see you there," she corrected, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"R-Right," Keet said, slightly disappointed. "I was actually there… but I just… left early."

"Oh," Kina replied, expressing her discontent, "Well-"

"Your singing is amazing, by the way," he blurted out. "I… I just thought I'd let you know."

Kina's face flushed once more, wondering what was provoking Keet to say all these nice things about her.

"T-Thanks, Keet… I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just… don't leave. Please?"

"I… o-of course," she said as Keet took her tender hand into his.

Kina almost jumped at the sudden contact as she looked down and saw their fingers intertwined, her palm melding perfectly with his.

Keet almost withdrew his hand when he saw the shock upon Kina's face. He expected her to hit him, but when she squeezed his hand a little tighter and a small smile spread across her face, a wave of relief washed over the nervous boy.

He gazed into her twinkling auburn eyes, which he adored to no end, and shifted a little closer to her radiant figure, entangling one of her pendent legs with his. Kina gently rested her head on his awaiting shoulder and slowly closed her eyes, reveling in the perfect moment.

_I… I think I might actually be falling for him._

Several hours could've passed and neither would even notice nor care. However, when a rough voice called out in the distance, the two were forced out of their newfound fantasy.

"KINA!"

She jumped at the sudden call of her name, and swiftly stood up, bringing Keet with her.

"Oh no, m-my dad's looking for me," she spoke, the distress in her voice palpable. "I… I'm really sorry, Keet."

The benevolent boy simply nodded his head in pardon and suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist in an affectionate embrace.

The girl was startled at first, but she soon eagerly returned the action as she encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

Keet buried his head in the nape of her neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of pumpkins wafting from her ravishing hair, trying to cherish this moment before it was gone.

"Ah! There you are, Kina!"

The loving pair quickly parted at the sudden intervention and blushed furiously after their passionate contact had subsided.

They held each other's gazes for a few moments until Kina turned around to see her father, jogging from behind and waving a hand in the air.

"Kina! I've been looking everywhere for you," he said, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Where have you been?"

"Oh… you know," she said, looking back up at Keet. "Finding my pumpkin."

* * *

**A/N: This was my first fanfiction. It was a little odd writing an antagonistic Link as well as Keet in general because I have no idea what his personality is like. Kina… was well, Kina. Anyway, I just hope this wasn't too horrible.**

**Compliment?**

**Critique?**

**Whatever floats your boat.**


End file.
